Consiquences of entering the SODM
by Clioundra
Summary: Yugi's teacher takes the class to the museum for a field trip, he said he didn't want to go but no, he had to go and now he's been kidnapped by a demon and trapped in the room while it's giving birth! Oh what is a thirteen year old to do!
1. Chapter 1

Hey I have nothing to say right now, enjoy the story!!

Summery; Yugi and his friends are going on a school trip, to the S.O.D. (Studies of demons) Museum. [I made it up, no such museum exists, sorry XD]. He gets kidnapped by a heavily pregnant mother demon, and ends up being trapped in the room while she gives birth. Oh what a fourteen year old to do! And what will be the consequences of the events three years later. YXYY

[Blah]= Authoress interrupting story

'Blah'=character thinking

"Blah"= character speaking

'BLAH'=signs

Chapter 1

Yugi was _not_ happy. Currently he was sitting on an abnormally sticky bus seat on the schools rented bus, his best friend was next to him, asleep. This was actually one of the reasons why he was displeased, his friend Joey was leaning over him, his cheek resting on the top of his head, drooling in hair. Unlike him the blond was actually very enthusiastic about going the museum. [Joey exited about going to a museum, yeah and Kaiba's a poor man.] He wanted to learn about his favourite type of monsters, dragons.

The second reason was because he was being forced to go to this stupid museum. The school thought it would be good if the students learned about the creatures that resided in the mountains and forests that surrounded the city, his grandpa had sided with the enemy. "You never when it might come in handy, Yugi," he had told him. And some how here he was going to a place he has never heard of until a couple of days ago, to learn about smelly monster and demons.

Yugi's pout increased severely as they approached museum, and when their teacher called for him to wake up his friend because they were going to be stopping soon. So with a reluctant sigh, he left his hand, which he had been sitting on, and shook his friend shoulder.

"Com'on Joey were here! Wake up!"

He woke with a start.

"Huh?! Who-what-where?!!!"

"Calm down Joey! We're at the museum, that's all." Yugi said while rubbing the dribble from his head with the back of his sleeve, muttering "Gross, stupid dog man Joey" under his breath.

The rented bus came to a stop and the teacher stepped up to the front of the bus.

"Alight students, form a line and get off the bus in single file, then we'll enter the exiting world of the supernatural." She announced it was obvious that she was as enthusiastic about this trip as Yugi was. But teenagers being teenagers, they choose to ignore her nicely put request and all rushed out of the bus at once. [It's the same sitch every time we go on a trip with my year, not fun ¬~¬]

They entered the museum and a lady in an uncomfortable looking blue, white and a small touch of red on the tie, suit greeted them. She had her shortish blond hair tied into an equally tight bun, her face had cheesy red lipstick grin on her face. (Kind of like an air stewardess)

"Welcome students of Domino high school to the S.O.D museum, my name is Cindy and I shall be your tour guide [God I'm so board,*yawn*] Now please, do not touch, feed or annoy the exhibits on our tour thank you."

She turned and began to lead them into to museum, the group slowly followed. Joey leaned down slightly to his best friends ear and whispered,

"Yuge, what do ya think she went by 'touch, feed or annoy the exhibits'? Are dey alive or somethin'?"

"Joey since when was there a museum with something inside that wasn't dead?"

"Good point."

They continued on through the museum as the guide explains the stories behind each display and Joey was relieved to see that none of them were alive. Then they came to a stop in front a large, blotted, metal door with the words 'DANGER, DO NOT ENTER UNSUPERVISED' on it.

The tour guide turned to them with the same grin on her face, it was then Yugi noticed that she had a large gun-like thingy strapped onto her skirt.

'Weird, you'd think I'd have noticed that before.'

"Now, students as we go through, please stay close to the group and continue enjoy our tour."

Yugi looked around and saw that almost everyone was asleep on there feet.

'Who _is_ enjoying this stupid tour?….And how did I manage to stay awake through this whole thing?'

But they all were jolted awake when the door started to open with a _very loud "KRRRRRRRNNNNNNN!!"_

_They were all blinded by a bright light. Yugi closed his eyes and cover them with his arm. He could only guess what head behind that door._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Well that's it R&R_

_Clioundra: That's what you said in your other-_

_OH DON'T START CLIO!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery; Yugi and his friends are going on a school trip, to the S.O.D. (Studies of demons) Museum. [I made it up, no such museum exists, sorry XD]. He gets kidnapped by a heavily pregnant mother demon, and ends up being trapped in the room while she gives birth. Oh what a fourteen year old to do! And what will be the consequences of the events three years later. YXYY**

**[Blah]= Authoress interrupting story**

'**Blah'=character thinking**

"**Blah"= character speaking**

'**BLAH'=signs**

**Chapter 2**

**The students were blinded for a moment, but when the light died down it was a very shocking site. It was a forest - like area of the building. The trees were tall and dark, giving the place a creepy feeling to it. Yugi took note that there was a very large, netted, dome around the area and on either side of the path was the same thick netting. Yugi thought back to the warning the tour guide had given them before the start of the tour, suddenly taking it to heart as fear shoot through him.**

"**Now children as we go through the demon enclosures, please keep in single file and do not poke your fingers through the protective netting as it the only protection you have from the man-eating demons on the other side. Last time a boy stuck his finger in to touch one of the more harmless looking creatures well, let's just say he writes with his left hand now. Ha ha ha ha!" **

**The tour guide laughed as she led them into the cage-like thing. [Clio: Yeah real intelligent Heather and I call you my other half.] The mechanical door closed behind them as soon as the teacher (who was trailing behind everyone) was inside.**

**The boring women continued to babble on while the students coward in fear when a loud screech was heard or when a large past over head. Joey and Yugi clung on to each other in fear that a monster would break through the iron netting a make of with one of them as lunch. To everyone's relieve they soon came to the exit without seeing any heart stopping monsters that would kill them with a just by looking at it. **

**Sadly, to everyone's dismay the tour guide stopped them again. She turned back to them, same cheesy grin plastered on her face. **

"**Now, I'm sure you're a little bit upset to have gone through the demon enclosure and to not have seen any demons."**

'**Nah I'm good' thought Joey. **

"**Well luckily for you there is always a lovely lady who's always willing to satisfy your needs." [Not those needs ya pervs]**

**Suddenly a lady stepped out of the bushes, on the other side of the netted fence! She had wavy, blond hair that went down to her waist, sharp violet eyes that were framed by long, thick eye-lashes that could seduce any man and they were on one of the most beautiful faces that any of them had ever seen. Her slender frame was partly hidden behind a leather mini skirt and a super sexy corset that perfectly complemented her very large boobs perfectly. Not many of the boys took notice of the bat wings on her back or her bizarrely long red nails that much have been 30cm long.**

"**Children this is Mai, the museums' succubus." **

**Hehehe I love to torture people, well now we've met Mai and in the next chapter Yugi gets kidnapped and Joey has to join forces with her in order to **_**ahem "save" Yugi he has to join forces with her! **_

_**Joey: Aw right!! Joey to the rescue!!!**_

_**Clioundra: What the-When the hell did you get here!!!**_

_**Joey: I dun know *shrugs* **_

_**Clioundra: Well get out!! It's cramped enough in here!!**_

_**Joey: Make me!!**_

_**Clioundra: GLADLY!!**_

_***Watches fighting for a second then turn back to readers.* You guys might wanna leave before this gets ugly. -_-' See ya.**_


	3. Chapter 3

[Blah]= Authoress interrupting story

'Blah'=character thinking

"Blah"= character speaking

'BLAH'=signs

"_Blah"=_ Voice in the character's head.

Can you believe these two are still fighting?

Clio: GET OUT OF HERE!

Joey: MAKE ME!

Joey the story has already started. How are you going to rescue Yugi and get together with Mai if you're here?

Joey: Wait? WHAT? NO WAY! I'M GOIN'! I'M GOIN'! * Runs out the door*

Well that was easy. Why didn't you just do that?

Clio: Shut up and tell the story.

I don't own Yugioh. Wish I did but I don't, so yeah.

Chapter 3

'She's hot…' Joey thought. He had never seen such a beautiful lady before in his life! He couldn't help the tiny bit of dribble coming out of the corner of his mouth.

Mai caught his staring and glared.

"Dream on, lover boy."

The class started giggling when Joey blushed in embarrassment. The tour guide continued to babble on about succubus' and what they do [1]. No one was even listening but she got paid weather they listened or not.

Yugi continued to pout; he just wanted this damned tour be over so he could go home a watch Digimon. [Very cool but I do not own]

Suddenly he heard a women's voice speak to him from inside his head

"_Well little one, the women __is__ repeating herself. Why don't you give her a little push in the right direction…?"_

His hand raised itself and is mouth started to speak a more polite version of his thoughts.

"Mam'am if you don't mind, may we please move on. The succubus facts are really cool but you're starting to repeat yourself. And I was really looking forward to seeing the rest of the museum."

He gave the young women his deadliest puppy dog eyes; the poor girl never had a chance.

"O-of course, young man. Now children it's time to say goodbye to Mai. Let's go."

She pushed something on her belt; the exit door [Sorry don't know what else to call it] quickly opened and the tour guide led them all out. Joey and Yugi were at the back of the line in just before their teacher, who was tailing them. Joey glanced back for one more look at the demonic seductress known as Mai, but she had vanished as quickly as she had appeared.

Disappointed Joey followed the rest of the class out of the demons holding pen. They were lead down a white hall that didn't have any windows or pictures. It reminded him of the hospital his little sister had been in.

When he was little he always hated visiting Serenity when she was in the hospital, because he felt like his baby sister was a science experiment. When they went to visit he had always hoped that it would be the day when they would bring her home, away from the cold eyes of the doctors and the deceiving smiles of the nurses. He wished they had brought her home, that day when they came to visit, the last time he had seen Serenity's smile.

Suddenly he collided with Yugi, who had some how led them to the front, and sent them both to the floor with a loud 'oomph' from Yugi as Joey landed on top of him.

"Joey!"

"Sorry, bud. I didn't see ya'"

"_**If**_you two boys are _**finished**_now, get up! You're blocking the hallway!"

The teacher had appeared out of no where and she had a habit of loosing her temper _**very **_quickly! The two teenagers were on their feet in have a second out of pure terror.

"Sorry Miss Kyoyama!"

'I think I'd rather be back in the demon pen alone, den face her when she's in a bad mood. Honestly, Miss Kyoyama is worse than any demon!' thought Joey.

"I heard that Wheeler! You're getting detention when we get back to school!" (2)

'How does she do dat!' a frantic Joey franticly thought.

They continued down the hallway, _Cindy _was still yipping away. No one was even listening to her, until…

"_OH!_ That's right! Children we have a special treat for you! It's an opportunity that only comes along once in a lifetime! You kids are going to get to see our nursery! There we have everything from new borns to adolescents ready to go into the adult holding pen! Oh you'll enjoy it sooo much! You'll even be able to interact with some of them!"

'What the hell does interact mean?'

Poor simple minded Joey, but unknown to him someone was listening to his every thought.

They continued walking for about five minutes, and then they came to a single, bolted door. Cindy typed an unknown code into a keypad that was next to the door and it slid open. And the horrific, terrible, frightful thing inside was….

An actual nursery….with toys and baby blue and pink wall paper…. And little babies without claws or sharp teeth.

It was….INCREDIBLY CUTE!

"Well children don't be afraid to get up close to our babies and cuddle them, nothing in here bites."

The students didn't hesitate to walk into the room and quickly each one found their favourite baby to cuddle. Yugi was the only one left standing by the now closed door, he was still nervous about getting close demons, babies or otherwise.

Suddenly he felt it again, the same feeling that he had felt in the pen, it was like someone was holding his hand while leading him somewhere, only in his mind. He felt light-headed and tipsy, for a second he thought he was going to faint until a light touch stopped him and the dizzy spell he was under.

Yugi shook his head lightly to clear it. He then looked at the owner of the hand and froze.

A demon. An adult demon. An adult demon with sharp teeth and claws.

'Oh dear god' thought Yugi

"Hello Yugi, my name is Crystal. Pleasure to meet you."

"Ha…Ha…"

Yugi couldn't breath! He's gasped for breath but couldn't catch it. Didn't the tour guide say that there were only babies in here? Why the hell was he face to face to a man eating demon without anything to protect him!

Then _Cindy_ appeared next to him.

"Oh I see you've met our next expecting mother Young man. Isn't she beautiful?"

Yes. He couldn't deny that the demonness was beautiful. The golden blond hair clashed exquisitely with her ocean blue skin and sky blue eyes. Despite the heavily pregnant belly one could see a beautiful, smooth figure under the white gown and her face was like that of an angel, if you ignore the fact that she was a demon.

"W-why is s-she he-here?"

"Oh you don't have to worry about anything, she's perfectly harmless. As long as you don't threaten her or her unborn child then you're safe. Isn't that right Crystal?"

"Of course, Cindy. Besides I doubt this little one has the will or the physical capability to harm either of us, he's so gentle."

Yugi didn't know whether to be flattered or offended.

"Well then I'll leave the two of you to get to know each other, be nice."

She then disappeared and reappeared next to the teacher. Yugi momentarily forgot about Crystal and wondered about the tour guide, if she was a tour guide and not something that was suppose to be in a cage.

While his attention was elsewhere, Crystal gently grabbed his hand and laid it over her pregnant stomach. Yugi's head snapped back to face her, what was she doing!

Then he felt it. Soft movement, and what felt like a tiny hand pressing against his own. Yugi's panic faded into wonder and curiosity. He had never experienced this before with a human women but this demon was letting him feel her baby that was inside her.

Yugi closed his eyes and ever so gently pressed back, rubbing his thumb against the soft fabric of Crystal's gown.

"What do you think, little one?" asked Crystal, but somehow it didn't sound like she was talking to him, even though he was the only one there.

Yugi didn't answer even if the question was directed at him.

From across the room, Joey watched his best friend stroked the lady demons belly, he didn't trust her. His instincts were telling him that something was up and Joey Wheeler _always_ trusted his instincts.

Joey Wheeler was suddenly pushed over by his companion. He hit the floor while emitting a loud "Nyack!" and a 'Bang!' as his face collided with the multi-coloured tiles.

Joey pulled his teeth out of the floor and looked up at the little orange dragon that had pushed him over. Big, teary blue eyes stared back at him. Joey immediately jumped to his feet and began stroking it.

"Aw, I'm sorry lil' guy, was I ignorin' you? I'm sorry, your uncle Joey just got a lil' distracted is all."

"Garrrr…"

Then Joey suddenly had an idea, he could just ask this baby dragon [sound familiar anyone?] what he knows about the demon Yugi was with. After all they did both did live together he had to know something about her, and Joey knew she was going to do something to his best buddy.

"Hey baby, wha' can ya tell meh abou dat demonness ova der wit da spiky haired kid."

"I thought I told you I wasn't interested."

"What the-!"

Joey whirled around to find the succubus from the demon pen they had met; Mai.

"Nyaaa! Wha' are you doin' 'ere? Shouldn't you be in dat cage? Away from here!"

Mai slapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"If you make another loud sound, which will draw attention to the fact that I am here, I will personally…"

She held up her other hand and ran a needle sharp claw down Joey's face.

"…gave you a little sex change."

The claw suddenly dived down in a place were no man likes sharp things to be.

"Nyaahh." came Joey's muffled reply.

'She wouldn't…?' he thought.

"I will and have done before." Mai's eyes narrowed and she nodded over to the teacher and tour guide. "See Cindy over there, she used to be called Sal, before she got on my bad side."

Joey's eyes widened.

"Now I'm going to let go of your face and you're going to be a good boy and not make a sound, ok?"

The terrified teenager whimpered and nodded.

Mai smirked slightly and removed her hand. Joey took a deep breath to calm himself then his face grew serious and his posture straightened. He glared at Mai while she continued to smirk.

"Why are you here, Mai?"

"You caught my interest and apparently your little friend caught Crystal's." Mai glanced over at Crystal and Yugi who was still stroking her swollen belly.

"Explain."

"Well earlier I felt a physic disturbance and it was directed in towards you and your little friend I wasn't sure at the time where it was coming from or who it was for but with nothing better to do in this accursed place, I decided to take a closer look."

"How'd you get out?"

Mai's smirk grew slightly. "I'm a succubus honey. It's not hard for me to seduce a guard into handing over his spare key to the gate. Even easier to slip into a group of humans and look like part of the gang."

It was then that Joey noticed that Mai's wings and tail were missing and her claws had shortened down to very sharp but decent length nails.

"Hang on, where'd all yer demon bits go?"

There was an awkward pause between them before Joey coughed.

"Dat didn't come out right…" mumbled an embarrassed Joey.

Mai giggled. "I'll admit it; you have your charms Joey"

"How'd you know my name?"

"You were referring to yourself in the 3rd person two minutes ago"

"Oh yea…But anyway we gotta-"

Joey was suddenly interrupted by Cindy.

"Alright children! It's time to move on! Say goodbye to the babies and come along!" called out Cindy who was standing in the middle of the room. There was an chorus of groans and ''just a little longer''s.

"GET MOVING!" shouted Miss Kyoyama.

Groaning quickly stopped and students started to scamper out of the room away from the frightening teacher. No one but Joey noticed that Mai had walked out with everyone else as if she was part of the group. Actually no one noticed that Yugi was still standing next to Crystal by the time everyone had filed out of the room and the door was being closed.

The sound of the closing door snapped Yugi out of his trance-like state, completely forgetting about the pregnant demonness, he turned towards the door and saw that it already half shut. He tore his hand away from Crystal's stomach and ran for the door.

"Wait for me!"

With his back turned away from her, Yugi didn't see Crystal's eyes glow or her gentle face turn into a harsh glare.

The door slammed shut before Yugi was even at the halfway there, but it didn't stop him. He crashed into the door and started banging on it.

"Let me out! Please! Somebody let me out!" cried Yugi.

"You are not going anywhere!"

Yugi glanced over his shoulder and was caught in Crystals blazing gaze.

At once the room was shrouded in dark blue almost black shadows, all originating from Crystals body.

Yugi cowered against the door.

(1) To lazy to explain what a succubus is, go google it.

(2) Any shaman king fans in the audience! lol

Well that's it for now, sorry Joey your going to half to wait til the next chapter to get your time in da lime light.

Joey: Awww

Bye bye everybody!


End file.
